Firecracker
by AlphaBetaSoup
Summary: AU: 'I heard his name is Phineas Flynn. I'd rather call him Firecracker.' Forced into a new town, one very shy girl finds her voice through writing to herself, her teacher, and a boy she's very well fallen in love with. A BETA Story!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. It's Beta here with a new PnF fic!_

_It's Phinabella (of course) with some deep Ferbella friendship. I'm not a fan of Ferbella but I do really enjoy fanfics when they actually interact._

_Here's somethings you should know: This story is AU, if you couldn't tell by the summary. I still think you should read it though. The story is, as far as I'm concerned, gonna be told through Isabella's journal entries to both her teacher and to herself (Her teacher is NOT Vanessa, just saying.) The chapter's will be alternating. This chapter is an entry for her teacher, the next is for herself, etc. The chapters are kind of short but still pretty good. This is more or less like an introduction though so... yeah._

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own PnF_

* * *

Name: _**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**_

Subject: _**English Journal**_

Date: _**September 21**__**st, 2012**_

_**Dear Mrs. Doofenshmirtz,**_

_**I'm sorry but I do not wish to share my personal thoughts and ideas in this ugly, brown notebook.**_

_**It's a horrible thing to make your students do.**_

_**Especially so early in the school year.**_

_**What if some of us are going through something personal.**_

_**Like, really personal.**_

_**Like their parents are getting divorced.**_

_**Or their Great Uncle Bob is dying.**_

_**Or they're having their first-**_

_**Well, never mind.**_

_**The point is that what you are doing is very, very wrong.**_

_**I hate to say-**_

_**or to be more specific, write-**_

_**this but I refuse to write about my life.**_

_**I refuse to write anything.**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**?**_

_**Fine.**_

_**My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.**_

_**I am thirteen years old.**_

_**My birthday is on April 12**__**th**__**.**_

_**My favourite colour is pink.**_

_**This is my first year at this new school.**_

_**I used to live someplace else.**_

_**I have no friends here.**_

_**Everyone here already knows each other.**_

_**My dad didn't come here with us.**_

_**He's still at our old house working.**_

_**My chihuahua Pinky isn't here either.**_

_**We're not allowed pets here.**_

_**He's still with my dad at our old house.**_

_**I have no friends.**_

_**No dad.**_

_**No pets.**_

_**Here.**_

_**And I hate it.**_

* * *

_I'm sure you'll make new friends soon. There are some very nice students here at Danville Middle School._

_C. Doofenshmirtz_

* * *

_Review please :)_

_~Beta_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews guys! :)_

* * *

_**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's **__**PRIVATE**__** Journal**_

_***If found please return to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**_

September 25th

I saw a boy today.

He bumped into me on the way to science.

He made me drop my books.

They went

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

And he caught them.

For me.

And gave them.

To me.

And I stared into his big, blue eyes.

And I started

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

In love.

I never really believed in love at first sight.

Until I saw him.

Do you think it's weird?

Weird how I've fallen in love with a guy I don't even know?

I think it's okay.

He's in my grade.

Plus he's cute.

He has bright red hair that reminds me of flames.

Burning red flames.

The kind you're desperate to stay away from.

Except his flames lure you in.

He also has the most beautiful smile.

Oh, what a smile he has.

He only touched me for a brief moment.

Not even a full second.

But it's the short times I'll treasure forever.

When his hands brushed against mine.

Sparks flew.

And whenever I think about it.

They still do.

The moment keeps replaying over and over in my mind.

Like a really good movie.

Or a really stupid song you just can't get out of your head.

Except the moment wasn't stupid.

It was perfect.

He's really popular among his friends.

So he'll probably never look at me again.

But I don't care.

It's not like I'd ever be able to handle that kind of pressure.

The pressure of him asking my name.

Or even worse.

My _phone number._

Not that he would.

I'm way too shy.

But that doesn't stop me from wanting him.

From _needing _him.

From thinking about him.

All the time.

...

Well, I guess you want to know his name, right?

So I'll tell you now, I guess.

His name is rather odd.

If I might say so myself.

It does not suit him very well.

Unlike the nickname I've given him.

...

What?

Okay, you're right.

I'm stalling.

I'll tell you now.

No lies.

I promise.

I swear.

Okay, so here it goes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I heard his name was Phineas Flynn.

I'd rather call him

_Firecracker._

* * *

_Not much to say here. Review please._

_-Beta :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Finished this yesterday. Posting today. Hooray!_

* * *

Name: _Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

Subject: _English Journal_

Date: _September 28__th_

_Dear Mrs. Doofenshmirtz,_

_I'm writing in pencil today._

_I can't find my lucky pen._

_I don't write with any other pen besides my lucky one._

_But that's beside the point._

_Today you taught us about alphabet poems._

_You told us to write about our feelings and such._

_What's with you and feelings?_

_Who cares about feelings?_

_No matter what you do people will always find some way to hurt them._

_Whether they mean to or not._

_So you want to hear about my feelings?_

_Fine by me._

_But trust me,_

_You may think you do. _

_But you really don't._

_Here's one about how I felt when I first came to this school._

_But I must warn you._

_It's scary._

_Guess what it spells out._

_**I**-n grief_

_**S**-ad_

_**A**-lone_

_**B**-itter_

_**E**-motionally distressed_

_**L**-ugubrious_

_**L**-ow spirited_

_**A**-lone Again_

_See?_

_This is what happens when you care about feelings._

_You hear,_

_Or in this case,_

_Read things you don't want to hear,_

_Or in this case,_

_Read._

_I'm sorry if I'm coming off too strong._

_It's just that I have a lot to say._

_But I don't have the voice to say it._

_I mean, I can talk._

_I assure you I can._

_I just..._

_Choose not to, I guess._

_Anyways, I wrote another poem._

_A much happier one._

_No one would understand it though._

_No one but me at least._

_But I don't care._

_It's better that way._

_I'm probably going to regret ever letting you read this._

_But until then I'm just going to enjoy letting my feelings out to a real person._

_Even if it's getting to you through an ugly brown notebook._

_**R**-ighteous_

_**A**-ngelic_

_**C**-ordial_

_**E**-xquisite_

_**K**-ind_

_**C**-harming_

_**E**-nchanting_

_**R**-adiant_

_**I**-deal_

_**R**-everent_

_**F**-lawless_

_**P.S.** Don't bother trying to read the side._

_I mixed up all the letters._

_That's how secretive I am of it._

_But I can assure you this._

_He- I mean it changed my life._

_And I'm not sure if I can ever change it back._

_No matter how hard I try._

* * *

_You sure know some big words._

_C. Doofenshmirtz_

* * *

_Yayaya. School's cool. Friends are awesome. The usual._

_Thx 4 reading :)_

_~Beta_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chapter. Review please :)_

* * *

_**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's **__**PRIVATE**__** Journal**_

_***If found please return to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**_

October 2nd

I made my first friend today.

My first real friend.

It may seem weird considering it's been almost a month.

But friends are friends.

Mr. Hans paired us up for a science project.

It took my mind away from Firecracker.

For a little while at least.

He told me his name is Ferb.

I didn't believe him.

Not really.

Ferb has beautiful hair.

Beautiful _green _hair.

Can you believe it?

He's kind of cute.

But not nearly as cute as my Firecracker.

Ferb doesn't talk much.

He talks less than I do.

(If that's even possible.)

If there's one thing I learned about Ferb, it's;

Don't ask him any questions.

If you do he'll just stare at you blankly.

The way platypuses do.

I was hesitant with him at first.

I didn't want to tell him anything.

Not even my _name. _

But within time I soon warmed up to him.

Before I knew it I found myself telling Ferb about everything.

Everything.

_Including Firecracker._

Ferb didn't laugh at me like most boys would.

He just listened quietly and nodded his head.

I loved how he just listened quietly and nodded his head.

I love him.

But not in the same way as I love Firecracker.

I love him more as a brother.

Or a best friend.

Yeah, that's it.

Ferb Fletcher is officially my new best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just got back from the dentist... now I'm unbelievably hungry D:_

_I've been working really hard to catch up on my Phineas and Ferb. I've seen all of them except The Doonkelberry Imperative, which is really ticking me off since it came out in, like, March! Besides that I'm okay. Excited for the end of the school year._

_SUMMER VACATION BABY!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own PnF_

* * *

_**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's **__**PRIVATE**__** Journal**_

_***If found please return to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**_

October 5th

Mrs. Doofenshmirtz wasn't here today.

So we didn't have to write any poems.

Instead we read Dr. Seuss books.

(Our substitute used to teach kindergarten.)

Anyways, I've been thinking.

A lot.

About...

Everything.

About school.

About Ferb.

About...

_Firecracker._

I think I should go and talk to him.

I think.

But I'm scared.

He's on a much higher scale than me.

So I doubt I can just go over and say hi.

Plus I get tongue tied just thinking about him.

I can't just sit around and wait for him to talk to me.

Because that'll obviously never happen.

I need a way to talk to him without actually _talking _to him.

The same way I'm talking to you...

By writing.

Maybe I should write him a note.

Yeah, that'll work.

I'll tell him that I've seen him around and want to be his friend.

But what if he thinks that's weird?

He'll read the note and _know_ not to talk to me.

That would be horrible.

_Unless..._

...Unless he doesn't know the note is from me.

I'll sign it anonymous.

I'll sign it _anonymously, _Anonymous.

Then if he thinks I'm weird he won't know where to send a note back.

It'll work.

Hopefully.

And if it doesn't...

I'm doomed.

* * *

_That's it. Hopefully it won't take as long to update. (I was really busy last week.)_

_Review please :)_

_~Beta _


	6. Chapter 6

_Went on a field trip today to some nature place I've never heard of until now. It was actually pretty cool. We tried lots of edible plants and stuff. We even made tea with them. _

_Anywho, it turns out I'll be real busy this weekend. I'll be away from fanfiction for a while. Well, only about four days. On the plus side it gives me more time to think about ideas for my stories and (hopefully) type them up later. :)_

* * *

_Dear Fir-Phineas Flynn,_

_I've seen you around school and just wanted to say hi._

_So… hi_

_~Anonymously Anonymous_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_That's the shortest, stupidest thing I've ever written._

_I'm sorry._

_Let me try again..._

_Dear Phineas Flynn,_

_I'm not sure you know who I am but I sure know who you are._

_Everyone does._

_You're Phineas Flynn!_

_I just wanted to say hi but I... uh..._

_Never got the chance to._

_So... hi._

_If you're going to reply to this letter then sneak it into locker 222._

_It's not my locker._

_It's the old abandoned locker that hasn't been used in centuries._

_At least, according to my friend._

_My... only friend here._

_If you're not going to reply to it then just forget I ever wrote anything._

_That's all._

_Anonymously, Anonymous._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_**Phantom **- It means I'll try. I hate to keep people waiting but a lot of the times I'll get loads of ideas for stories but the moment I sit in front of the computer my mind draws a complete blank. I hope my four days off of fanfiction will help. :)_

_~Beta_


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow. It's been so long since I've done anything on FF besides reply to PMs and review once or twice._

_I MISSED YOU GUYS!_

_Oh yeah, the reason why I didn't have Phineas reply right away was because I didn't want him to. Wow. That's such a great answer Beta! Jk. I honestly didn't put it in because I thought I'd be too soon. If I wait a while it'll add some suspense. _

_Will Phineas ever respond? Hmm... I wonder..._

_Yeah, I'm weird XD._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I only own the story. _

* * *

Name:_**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**_

Subject:_**English Journal**_

Date:_**October 12th**_

**_Dear Mrs. Doofenshmirtz,  
_**  
_**First of all I'd like to say that I did not like the substitute we got in place of you.**_

_**She treated us like preschoolers.**_

_**Secondly, I've found my favourite pen.**_

_**I'd rather not say where I found it.**_

_**It makes me sound dumb.**_

_**Third of all... well... here's the poem you told us to write.**_

_**It's not very good.**_

_**I wish I'd had put more thought into it.**_

**Isabella**

**Quiet, smart, calm, shy**

**Daughter of Dave and Vivian Garcia-Shapiro**

**Lover of reading, writing, firecrackers**

**Who feels joy around her friend**

**Who needs her old life back**

**Who gives writing tips, facts, notes**

**Who fears humiliation, death, losing her friend**

**Who would like to see the rest of the world**

**Resident of Danville**

**Garcia-Shapiro**

* * *

_I'm sure you're more to the world than just a source of information._

_C. Doofenshmirtz_

* * *

_I searched this kind of poem up online because I lost the one I wrote. Yay for the internet!_

_I know this chapter is really short. On the plus side I have the next two chapters written and almost ready to post! Yay for me!_

_Thx for reading! :)_

_~Beta :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Three cheers for me! I managed to update for two days in a row! Talk about progress XD_

* * *

_**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's **__**PRIVATE**__** Journal**_

_***If found please return to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**_

October 16th

Firecracker still hasn't responded to the note I sent him.

I'm scared.

What if he knows that I sent it?

And thinks that it's weird.

What if he thinks that the whole thing is stupid?

What if I sent it to the wrong person by mistake?

No, that's not possible.

I made sure to put the note in his locker.

Which, by the way, is ten down from mine.

I counted.

I have yet to tell Ferb about it.

Honestly I don't think I will.

It's a bit too personal for me to talk about out loud.

Speaking of Ferb, he introduced me to some of his friends today.

Four friends to be exact.

There was Buford.

The smelly boy with greasy hair.

And Baljeet.

The scrawny boy who sniffed my hair.

He introduced me to a girl named Katie.

Who was very friendly.

And a girl named Gretchen.

Who I met in my math class.

I think she likes Ferb.

The way I like Firecracker.

Firecracker.

He leads me right back to the note.

It feels like life's been going around in circles lately.

I go to school.

I come home.

I eat.

I write.

I sleep.

Over and over.

Around and around.

Do circles ever end?

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the next chappie._

_~BETA_


	9. Chapter 9

_And now... for the moment you've all been waiting for..._

_PHINEAS' RESPONSE!_

* * *

**Dear Anonymously Anonymous,**

**Hi.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to respond.**

**I'm not very good at reading.**

**Plus I had no idea that locker 222 existed.**

**I had to ask my brother about it.**

**I want to say that I've seen you around as well but I have absolutely no idea who you are.**

**I find it sad that you only have one friend here.**

**I'd love to be your friend (but like I mentioned before, I have absolutely no idea who you are).**

**I wish I did though.**

**...**

**I was thinking that...**

**Since you don't really want to introduce yourself...**

**That we could...**

**...maybe do like a "20 Questions" sort of thing.**

**You know, like I ask you yes or no questions to try to guess who you are.**

**If you want to, then my first question is;**

**Are you a girl?**

**I'm only asking this because most of the notes I get are from girls.**

**Then again, most of the notes I get are love notes.**

**Yours is just a friendly "I just wanted to say hi" one.**

**I don't get many of those.**

**If you don't wish to play the game then I guess it doesn't really matter.**

**It's your choice :)**

**Love,**

**Phineas Flynn.**

**Or Fir...**

**Whatever that means.**

* * *

_So, what did you think? I hope you liked it! I sure did. (Then again I wrote it...)_

_Review please!_

_Thanks for reading._

_~Beta_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi! I know it's been awhile but I'm ba-a-a-a-ck with a new chapter!_

_It ended up being a lot shorter than it was supposed to. I had that awkward case of writers block when you know exactly what's going to happen and how, but you just can't write it for whatever the reason. -.-_

_(Plus, I was so busy with typing out the ideas for my new stories that I kind of forgot...)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb!_

* * *

_Dear Phineas Flynn,_

_I'm happy to hear back from you._

_I didn't think you would respond._

_I don't mind playing 20 questions with you._

_It actually seems kind of fun._

_But I don't think you'll ever figure out who I am._

_For the first question the answer is yes._

_I am a girl._

_I wouldn't consider myself to be gorgeous._

_Unlike the girls who send you love notes probably are._

_But I'm still a girl._

_It's nice to know that you'd like to be my friend._

_Even though you don't know who I am._

_I've met a few more people..._

_...one of them sniffed my hair._

_They seem nice._

_But I wouldn't really consider them as my friends._

_So, I guess that's it._

_Hope you reply again._

_Anonymously, Anonymous._

* * *

_I drew a cover for this story but I'm not sure if I'm going to post it or not. I mean, I can't right now because I don't think the scanner works but still... I might draw another one. Whatever._

_Peace out!_

_~Beta_


	11. Chapter 11

_Man, my life's been so busy lately. And now school's coming up..._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own PnF._

* * *

Name: **_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_**

Date: **_October 19th_**

Subject: **_English Journal_**

_**Dear Mrs. Doofenshmirtz,**_

_**I don't understand why you did not give an assignment today.**_

_**What do you mean by "write about anything you want?"**_

_**How am I supposed to write about anything I want?**_

_**I do that every day at home. **_

_**I mean, there are lots of things to write about.**_

_**Like what they're serving at the cafeteria today.**_

_**(Which, by the way, doesn't look very delicious.)**_

_**Or which homework assignment you forgot to hand in.**_

_**(But I always do my homework.)**_

_**Or a reply from a... specific someone about... something that I have yet to receive from... somewhere.**_

_**See, there are so many different things I can write about yet I can't write about anything.**_

_**Does that even make sense?**_

_**I think I'm over thinking things.**_

_**Writing should just come naturally.**_

_**... I know what I'm going to write today...**_

* * *

_Interesting topic Isabella. Please meet me after class next week. I've got something to show you._

_C. Doofenshmitz_

* * *

_78 reviews? Awww, thx so much! :)_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_~Beta_


	12. Chapter 12

_OMG! It's been, like, FOREVER! _

_My new school gives out more homework than my old school does (not to mention I started a few weeks late...)_

_I typed this out on Saturday but I didn't have time to post because I was doing my homework (I'm actually supposed to be doing my homework right now...) I just felt as if I HAD to post something. I mean, I meant to work on a different fanfic but ideas for this one popped up instead._

_EXCITING NEWS!: I have two more PnF fanfics in the making, as well as a TEC one._

_This authors note is really long so I'm going to stop adding more to it and, instead, let you guys read the chapter. :)_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own PnF. Emphasis on the "don't."_

* * *

_**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's **__**PRIVATE**__** Journal**_

_***If found please return to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**_

October 23

Ferb and I were paired up for another science project.

A real one this time.

One that's worth _half our grade._

It's due in three weeks.

Ferb invited me over to his house on Saturday.

We're going to work on our project.

I'm not sure if I want to go, though.

It's been a long time since a friend invited me over to their house.

What if his parents are home and they try to talk to me?

What if his friends come to visit?

What if Firecracker comes to visit?

Ferb told me that Firecracker was one of his best friends.

But it's okay because he promised not to tell Firecracker about me.

I wonder if Firecracker told Ferb about the notes.

I know I would've told my old friends about a mystery boy sending me anonymous notes.

But would Firecracker?

Sometimes it's hard to tell what goes through people's minds.

Like when students cheat on tests.

Are they always thinking,

"I can't afford to fail!"

Or are they sometimes thinking,

"What does your watch say?

I need to check the time!"

I've seen lots of people glance at my paper during tests before.

They think I don't notice.

But I do.

I _really _do.

I don't understand why they do it.

It's like they expect me to have all the answers.

To be right all the time.

The thing is,

I _don't _have all the answers

If I did then I'd know what to do about Firecracker.

And I'd know whether or not I should go to Ferb's house.

And I'd have lots of friends.

Because I'd _know _how to make them.

And I wouldn't have to write about feelings.

Because I'd _know_…

…

I'd know…

How to…

Let my voice out…

And I'd _know_…

…

…

…

How to be…

…

Heard.

* * *

_Aw... poor Isabella's completely unaware of the fact that Phineas and Ferb are brothers._

_**SPOILER ALERT**: Phineas and Ferb are brothers in this fanfic and Isabella WILL find out... eventually..._

_That's all for now ;)_

**_XOXOX _**

_~Beta :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey peeps! What's up?_

_It's me, Beta, again with another chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for this amazing show whatsoever._

* * *

**Dear Anonymously Anonymous,**

**So you're a girl, huh?**

**That's good to know.**

**I mean, that's cool.**

**I mean-well, you get what I'm trying to say.**

**My second question is;**

**Are you in my grade?**

**I know it's not the best question but it eliminates a bunch of people if the answer is yes.**

**It eliminates not as many people if the answer is no.**

**Please tell me the answer is yes!**

**I really want to win this game!**

**And I was thinking...**

**...the winner should...**

**... Never mind.**

**Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to respond.**

**I've been really busy with school and home life and... "The Group".**

**I promise I'll try to respond sooner.**

**That way I'll figure out who you are even quicker. ;)**

**Love,**

**Phineas Flynn**

* * *

_I know this chapter is short. Well, technically all the chapters are short, but this one started out as 70 words so I had to add at least 30 more!_

**IzzytheGreat14 -** _Phineas **is **a pretty sweet guy so hopefully he will. :)_

**14AmyChan - **_Yes! THIS STORY IS STILL ALIVE! HALLELUJAH! ;)_

**the electric phantom - **_I'm not going to say what they're about yet but they're all multi-chapter. The PnF ones are probably going to be longer than the TEC one though. Oh, and the TEC one is centered around Jeith! SQUEAL! XD_

**TheMuffyNinja aka NR-Mars** _- No kidding :)_

**MeWantACookie **- _:3 Love this smiley face. Thanks for the review!_

**TheCartoonFanatic01 -** _Yes, poor Isabella! Thanks! :D And I'm happy to hear that you're interested in my new fics._

**Guest (anonymous review) - **_Thank you :) This fanfic was actually inspired by a book similar to the one you're describing. Now that I think about it though, I can't quite remember the title. Perhaps it's the same one?_

**I'm . Only . Human . Dude - **_(Sorry for typing your penname like this!) ... SUSPENSE! :D_

**Silencee54 -** _I have been coming up with some ideas for Happy Crush Day so (hopefully) i'll be able to update it when I have a chance to really work on it. :)_

**Guest (anonymous review) -** _We just did! Yeah, I know I've been spacing out his responses but there's actually a reason behind it (kind of). Thx for the review :D_

**Em (anonymous review) - **_OMG! Thank you! :)_

**FanFreak01 -** _Thank you for the review :D_

_Thank you guys sooo much! I've already passed the 100 review mark! It's the first time for me so I'm really excited!_

_So sorry if I missed anyone!_

_~Beta_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! I'm BACK!_

_(This is the part where you either scream in delight or fear. The choice is yours)._

_I've been working hard on my fanfictions all day and now I'm soooo tired! On the upside there's no school tomorrow. Sleeping in FTW!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own PnF!_

* * *

_Dear Phineas Flynn,_

_Once again, the answer is yes._

_I am in your grade._

_I am very interested in what prize you suggest the winner should receive._

_I always assumed the satisfaction of you knowing who I am was good enough._

_Unless, of course, I win._

_Then it would be the satisfaction of my identity remaining hidden._

_If you don't mind me asking,_

_What is "The Group"?_

_It sounds so secretive._

_Like a secret organization of spies or something._

_Of course, if you really were a spy then I doubt you would tell me._

_I'm pretty sure it's against the spy code to tell anyone your identity._

_Especially if you don't know the identity of the one you are telling._

_I read that in a book once._

_It was a rather boring book._

_Not like I expect you to really care._

_I'm sure you have much more important things to do than hear me ramble about books._

_You actually have friends._

_That's all I have to say for now._

_I don't care how long it takes,_

_I still hope to hear from you again soon._

_Anonymously, Anonymous_

_P.S. Thank you for writing back._

_It really does mean a lot to me :)_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! :)_

_-Beta_

_P.S. Alpha and I got a Tumblr! Just a place where we'll be posting about our next updates and sneak peeks and such. You should check it out! :D_

_The link's on our profile page!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey FanFiction Friends! It's... BETA!_

_Guess what day it is! Going once, going twice... it's FEBRUARY THIRTEENTH!_

_It's also my B-Day in case you were wondering. Yeah, I was born the day before Valentine's Day._

_Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own PnF_

_... in my dreams._

* * *

Name: **_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_**

Subject: **_English Journal_**

Date: **_October 26_**

_**Dear Mrs. Doofenshmirtz,**_

_**I know we are supposed to write haikus today but I won't have enough time to do that and write what I want to tell you.**_

_**I promise I will write my poem next time.**_

_**Or for homework.**_

_**Haikus are very easy.**_

_**Anyways, I appreciate the effort you put into getting me that flier.**_

_**Four hundred dollars for myself, a scholarship, and money for our school?**_

_**I didn't know they were willing to give that much for writing a short story.**_

_**There's just one problem;**_

_**I'm not a young author.**_

_**I'm just an amateur poet.**_

_**I can't write stories.**_

_**I don't write stories.**_

_**I mean, I have written them before.**_

_**But I hid them because I didn't like them.**_

_**I also loved the notebook you gave me.**_

_**It's bubblegum pink, my favourite shade.**_

"_**A special place for you to jot down you ideas" you wrote.**_

_**Very sweet of you.**_

_**I understand if you're upset about me not entering.**_

_**You can have the notebook back if you want.**_

_**I'm so sorry.**_

* * *

_Nonsense. You can keep the journal. The contest is supposed to be for fun. It's okay if you don't feel like entering. No need to be so hard on yourself._

_C. Doofenshmirtz_

* * *

_So, this was what Mrs. Doofenshmirtz wanted to show her. A flier for a contest. That she doesn't want to enter._

_Congrats to 8ami for randomly guessing the "new notebook" portion because you happened to be correct! Super cyber birthday cake (unless you dislike cake) for you because you're just that awesome. XD_

_My birthday wish is to hear from you guys. You're all just so freakin' amazing. Hearing from always puts a smile to my face no matter what mood I'm in. No lie._

_I finally finished "That Game Show!" and started a new PnF fic, "CLUEDO." You guys should check it out if you'd like._

_That's it for now. Hope you liked it._

_xoxox BETA :D_

_P.S. HAPPY EARLY V-DAY!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey FF friends, it's Beta!_

_Here's the latest chapter of Firecracker! I actually came up with this chapter a looong time ago. Like, when I first created this Fanfiction. I had the whole thing written up in my notes on my iPod. It's been 341 days since I've last edited it apparently._

_So, yeah. I pulled it up, edited it a littled, added some extra details, and BAM! Sixteenth chapter equals completion._

_Hope y'all enjoy! :)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. _

* * *

_**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's **__**PRIVATE**__** Journal**_

_***If found please return to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**_

October 30

So, I decided to go to Ferb's house the other day.

You know, so that we could work on our project together.

The big one that's worth half our grade.

It was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my entire life.

I rode my bike a few blocks down the road.

And stopped in front of a yellow house.

It was a pretty yellow house.

The kind you would expect a nice elderly couple to live in.

With a freshly mowed lawn and those flowers that people put by the windowsill.

Anyways, I knocked on the door and waited for Ferb to answer it.

Or maybe his dad.

Or step-mom.

But he didn't

Neither did his dad or his step-mom.

Instead someone else did.

Someone with bright red hair and big blue eyes.

It was Firecracker.

_My _Firecracker.

I was so shocked that I stumbled over my own words.

Not that I don't do that already.

Firecracker thought I was choking.

Between my coughs and gasps I finally managed to ask if Ferb lived there.

Firecracker nodded.

He told me that Ferb was his brother.

I nearly fainted.

Right there on the spot.

Ferb lied to me.

He said that Firecracker was his friend.

Not his brother.

I was so upset and embarrassed that I didn't realize tears were running down my cheeks.

Firecracker asked me if I was okay.

He sounded genuinely concerned.

Which only made me feel worse.

I didn't bother answering Firecracker.

I probably would've ended up making an even bigger fool of myself.

Instead I hopped on my bike.

And road it a few blocks back up the road.

Away from the pretty yellow house.

Away from Firecracker.

Away from Ferb.

Ferb Fletcher is no longer my best friend.

Now I am all alone.

..._Again._

* * *

_Aww, poor Izzy! :(_

_I've kind of done some pre-planning for the next five chapters of this story. Hopefully I'll be able to update a few more times before school returns._

_Till then, stay cool!_

_~BETA_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys! I don't really have much to say right now. I'm mostly just trying to enjoy the last of spring break while I can since I have school tomorrow. I can tell you that I have the next chapter typed out on my iPod and can promise you that the next chapter will be posted between tomorrow and Friday._

_Till then, I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Dear Anonymously Anonymous,**

**Can I call you something else?**

**And by that, I mean, something shorter.**

**Like Nony or AA.**

**Or...**

**...I don't know...**

**...Your real name?**

**What?**

**No?**

**Well, it was worth a shot.**

**I don't mean to sound rude or anything.**

**There's nothing wrong with Anonymously Anonymous.**

**It's just long.**

**Really long.**

**I have two questions for you today.**

**The first question is;**

**What colour is your hair?**

**Or, to be more specific,**

**(And because you're only allowed to ask yes or no questions)**

**Is your hair brown?**

**I've noticed that a lot of girls at school have brown hair.**

**So I wouldn't be surprised if you did too.**

**Plus, you seem like a brown-haired sort of person.**

**My second question is;**

**Is pineapple pizza your favourite kind of pizza?**

**This question isn't as random as it seems.**

**That day when they served pizza for lunch I made a note of every single person who bought pineapple.**

**It was really easy to do with the invention that I made.**

**Not that many kids chose it.**

**It was actually kind of sad.**

**Why do so many people dislike pineapple pizza?**

**So what if pineapple is a fruit?**

**It's yellow!**

**You can't hate on yellow.**

**I can name every single person who bought pineapple pizza.**

**All except one boy, who can't be you.**

**And one girl that could.**

**Be you.**

**Maybe.**

**Sincerely, **

**Phineas Flynn :) :) :)**

**P.S. We can talk about books if you'd like.**

**Especially stupid spy books.**

**I don't really like to read but my brother does.**

**A lot.**

**Plus, it's kind of cute when you ramble.**

* * *

_~Beta :D_


End file.
